Disturbia
by Ahrlaedrin
Summary: And then the powerful king was no longer powerful… Hints of H!Ichigo Shirosaki xIchigo


_**Dis~Tur~Bi~A**_

_**Summary: And then the powerful king was no longer powerful… Hints of H!Ichigo(Shirosaki)xIchigo.  
>Author's Note: I was listening to the Saw™ theme song, and I had this sudden urge to write a disturbing story with H!IchigoShirosaki and Ichigo and just make it downright disturbing. I.. don't know why!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own this anime known as Bleach™ nor do I own the series of movies called Saw™, they all belong to their rightful owners.<strong>_

He was beautiful, Hollow decided, his hands clasping the face of his king as he forced his head upwards, tilting the orange-haired male to the side as he grinned at the broken man, cooing taunting words within his ear as the doll just stared up at him lifelessly- brown eyes glimmering with strength and pride now dull and empty- looking like rusted copper instead of beautiful, tree-bark brown. _**"Your hair was so lively, pet, what happened?" **_Hollow purred, his hands treading through the dull hair as he tugged at it, the purr still upon his lips as the edges of his mouth curled upwards.

"_**Good pet, you knew that wasn't a question, did you?" **_He purred once more, petting the dead hair as Ichigo just simply stared back at him, not making much of a resistance against petting and groping hands as it continued to travel up and down his body- pressing into gaping wounds that he himself had put there. _**"How does it feel like to be horse instead of King? How does it feel like to see the very people you wanted to protect be eaten by, not me- oh no, by you? How does the flesh that entered your mouth taste like? Bitter? Sweet? Sour?" **_He crooned once more, his claws digging into Ichigo's cheeks as he gripped it once more, his thumbs making swirling patterns on his cheeks.

"_**Do you remember your mother? Don't believe what everyone else says Ichigo, you're a murderer." **_The King purred out, pinching at his cheeks as if he cared for Ichigo- the blood dribbling out and unto his fingers as he continued to do so, _**"You selfish little brat, if it wasn't for your selfishness; your mother wouldn't have died." **_He once more taunted, Ichigo just simply silent as he was being mocked and made fun of.

It didn't matter to him anymore, The King noticed as his pet seemed to be shaking from all the pent-up emotions that weren't showing on his face. _**"Ichigo, you're still trying to be strong- give up, I've won; all of your friends are dead, this world is mine; Soul Society, Las Noches…" **_He whispered, lovingly, watching Ichigo flinch and whimper from the truth hitting his face like a thousand stabs within his stomach.

"_**I'm King, I-Chi-Go." **_He stressed out a lot on Ichigo's name, watching the effect it had on him as the Hollow sat back and watched the man fight to keep an emotionless façade up, to pretend to still be strong- to pretend that he could fight back.

"_**Give up, Ichigo, you're mine." **_He said, tilting his head up purring as they were now face-to-face, The King leaning forward to kiss Ichigo before he backed away and grinned at him, _**"I forgot, your name isn't Ichigo anymore; do you remember what it was? I don't, answer me- pet." **_

He opened his mouth, meekly, the walls of his throat clinging and pressing together as he hadn't talked for how long- Lord knows (What is there a lord anymore? He was pretty sure his King killed him too) as he whimpered out his response.

"My name is Horse."

"_**All the Kings Horses and all the Kings men, could never affix to their new King sitting up on his throne."**_

Rukia looked worriedly at the cell that Ichigo was sitting in within the Asylum, the man wrapped in a straightjacket and looking up at the ceiling blankly- his eyes dull as he entered this other world once more- the world that was made in his mind thanks to all his Shinigami duties.

Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, even Byakuya, and everyone else were here after having heard that Ichigo had went insane from Rukia- her voice frantic as she had told them what happened.

The psychiatrist (as much as he was reluctant) allowed them to talk to Ichigo as much as they wanted, warning them not to do anything as he had already killed Yuzu, Karin, and even his dad, whining and crying saying that _'If he killed mum, why not the whole family?' _and would've commited suicide too, if it weren't for the fact that before Karin was killed, Yuzu was able to call the police.

She had tried and tried talking to him, but he wouldn't respond- he wouldn't respond at all, and sometimes; they saw someone looking like Ichigo playing with his hair, his colours inverted and a victoriously smug grin upon his face- and they couldn't do anything for the risk of they themselves would look insane.

Her hands curled at her chest, she saw Orihime crying and Chad just standing there, the emotionless and quiet Mexican for once in a shocked stupour, Byakuya just standing there unsure of what he was supposed to do as Renji was in denial of this ever happening, Tatsuki alongside him.

It was at their latest visit that they decided that there was nothing they could do for Ichigo but to try and be there, and when Byakuya had limply called him Ichigo, he had shocked them by actually answering…

Though, it wasn't _any_ answer they expected.

"_**My name is Horse, not Ichigo, and I am no longer King."**_

_**Owari  
>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it, R&amp;R? And also, yes, I know- that plot is overused, but still, criticism? :3<strong>_


End file.
